


Simi: Experimentation

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Athletes, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Creampie, Desire, Deutsch | German, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discipline, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F1 - Freeform, Ferrari - Freeform, Finland (Country), First time double penetration, Fluff and Smut, Formula 1, Formula One, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Garage, Gay, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kink Discovery, Kinks, Light Sadism, Lust, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pain, Phone Sex, Professional athletes, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Whipping, butt plug, cum, hard sex, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Individual stories in which Kimi and Sebastian  experiment sexually. Each chapter is an individual story, each with a different theme or kink.These stories are a way for me to write about different things and hopefully improve through doing so. Oh, who am I kidding? Who could turn down writing about these things?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters mentioned belong to me. All of the scenarios written about are simply the products of my imagination; I am in no way implying that they take place.

There are already ideas in place for these stories that I am to write. However, if there is anything in particular that you would like to see, comment below! 


	2. Contents

As stories are written, I will write the chapter number for each one, along with any important details and warnings. This way, it should be easier to find specific ones!

Chapter 3: Machine  
Chapter 4:  
Chapter 5:  
Chapter 6:


	3. Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi gets Sebastian a new toy.

The German's eyes widen as the door is pushed open, revealing a sight that simultaneously makes his heart beat faster and his breathing catch momentarily. Sebastian comes to an abrupt stop in the middle of the doorway, causing Kimi to walk into him. The Finn laughs softly behind him; a rare, loud noise that instantly fills the younger man with warmth.

"You don't want to do it?" Kimi asks, regaining the seriousness of his voice.

The German shakes his head quickly.

"It's not that. I promise. I just..."

Sebastian finally finds his feet, walking slowly towards the bed. Kimi removes his cap, placing it on the large chest of drawers near the door. Pushing the door shut behind him with a click, he turns to watch the German; staring as he walks around the new toy, examining it from all angles.

"You just?" Kimi pushes, the expression on Sebastian's face when he turns around causing him to flush with arousal.

"Now I'm seeing it, it's...wow." the younger replies. An excited smile spreads across his face as he looks into Kimi's eyes.

"You had me worried, Seb." Kimi returns jokingly. Walking towards the lightly-blushing German, he places a hand on the backs of each of the younger's shoulders as he turns to face the bed again.

"Want to try?" he questions, breathing lightly against his ear and causing Sebastian to shiver softly.

Sebastian nods enthusiastically.

Kimi sucks firmly on the back of Sebastian's neck, leaving a dark mark behind, the sort that he knows the German adores, especially upon discovering them the morning after. He listens to the way his breathing picks up. Pulling away again, the Finn whispers into Sebastian's right ear.

"Turn around." he orders Sebastian. Reaching down, he pulls off the younger's t-shirt, which is quickly tossed across the room.

"Hey, I like that shirt!" Sebastian complains mockingly, eyebrows shooting up. A smile plays at Kimi's lips.

"You'll like this even more."

Kimi takes one of Sebastian's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, twisting softly. He runs his free hand along the German's torso, feeling the strong muscles beneath his skin. Sebastian moans softly as Kimi places his own lips upon the younger's, hands still moving across his strong chest and stomach. Breaking the kiss briefly, the Finn pulls his own t-shirt over his head, tossing it away just like the first.

Sebastian's eyes scan Kimi's lean, muscular body, each scar that he has already laid eyes upon just as new and beautiful every time. Moving down into a kneeling position, the German reaches up to unbuckle the Finn's belt, before unpopping his jeans and pulling them down slightly.

"What are you doing?" Kimi questions, confusion evident within his steely eyes.

Between his quick breaths, Sebastian glances up, continuing to pull down Kimi's clothing in an attempt to get to his dick.

"I know you said that this can just be about me. But honestly, I want to thank you in advance for doing this for me, and I know for sure I won't have it in me to do that afterwards." Sebastian's smile grows as he speaks, a genuine smile that reaches all the way to the German's eyes. Kimi can't help but notice the excitement within them.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or turned on." Kimi answers, watching as the younger man finally gets to his boxers, pushing those down slightly as well.

Kimi's eyes close briefly as Sebastian's warm hand wraps around his semi-hard cock. The German twists his wrist infuriatingly; slow, deliberate motions meaning it is not long before Kimi is fully hard and beads of precome appear on his tip. Glancing down at his boyfriend, Kimi watches in ecstacy as Sebastian's lips wrap around his cock; right hand working the base as his mouth works the tip to begin with. Due to Sebastian's selflessness and care for the Finn (even on a day that Kimi planned to be mostly for the German's pleasure), Kimi uses all of the control that he can muster to prevent himself from thrusting into that sinful mouth. Reaching down, he gently grasps a handful of his boyfriend's hair, enjoying the sense of control that that brings.

Sebastian takes more of Kimi's length into his mouth, moaning around his dick at the noises that emits. Kimi's grip in Sebastian's hair becomes rougher, the firm tugs causing the German to hum around the cock in his mouth.

Sebastian reaches up with his free hand and begins to firmly play with Kimi's balls.

Deciding to take it a step further, Sebastian takes more of Kimi into his mouth, lips moist and swollen. He knows that deepthroating is one of Kimi's favourite things, so what better way to thank him?

Kimi lets out a gravelly moan, only spurring Sebastian on further.

"Naida..."

Sebastian is a little surprised when Kimi pulls away, his dick falling from his mouth with a wet noise.

"I've gotta save something for later, Seb!"  he pants. "Nearly got me."

Sebastian grins messily and accepts the hand that reaches down to help him up, standing upright and pushing a stray strand of hair from his forehead.

"Ready now?" Kimi asks.

"More than ready. I can't believe I'm doing it."  As he speaks, Sebastian removes his own trousers and underwear, much to Kimi's approval.

Kimi walks over to the chest of drawers where he left his cap earlier. Reaching inside the middle drawer, he grabs a bottle of lube. He makes his way back to the bed, where his boyfriend is already sat upon it.

The machine sits on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sebastian's eyes are practically glued to it.

"You want me to do it, or you?" Kimi asks, regarding preparation.

"I can do it." Is the reply. Kimi leans gently onto the bed, reaching out his hand to pass the unopened bottle of lube to his boyfriend.

Flipping open the lid, Sebastian coats his index finger in lube, pulling himself up into a kneeling position. Reaching round himself, he softly circles his hole, relishing in the contact that he is now receiving, even from himself. Just seeing the machine for the first time has got him feeling hot and bothered.

Pushing his finger inside slowly, he gives himself time to adjust. The only noises filling the room are the sounds of Sebastian's uneven breathing and the little moans and groans that leave his lips. Kimi loves watching his boyfriend work himself open like this, and he doesn't once take his eyes off him. The sight before the Finn is the most beautiful thing he could imagine; he adores the way Sebastian's eyes fall shut and how his lips part slightly.

Sebastian adds another slick finger, pushing himself down onto it. He begins scissoring himself, trying different angles.

"You're so beautiful, Seb." Kimi purrs from beside him, stroking his hand down his boyfriend's arm.

"Please, kiss me, Kimi!"  Sebastian practically begs, the pleasure obviously making him crave further contact.

Kimi shuffles closer to the younger man, placing himself in front of him, feeling himself twitch at the breathy request. He brings both hands up to cup Sebastian's face, bringing their lips together firmly. Teeth accidentally click together, Kimi pushing his tongue into Sebastian's warm mouth. Moments pass until Sebastian pulls away, breathless and needy.

"Please... lube." He murmurs, pulling his hand in front of him.

Kimi picks up the bottle once again and squeezes the lube onto the German's fingers, loving the way that it drips messily onto the bed beneath him.

Sebastian leans forward as Kimi places the bottle down, pushing the top of his head into Kimi's shoulder. He slowly pushes in another finger, moving in and out of himself with increasing speed.

"Kimi..." he moans into the Finn's neck as he finally inserts a fourth.

"You look so good, doing so well." Kimi replies, allowing the younger man to rock into his neck as he pushes his fingers into himself.

Once satisfied, Sebastian pulls his fingers from himself with a slick sound. He pulls himself up slightly, holding his own weight once again. Looking into Kimi's eyes, he looks like a work of art.

Knowing full well what his boyfriend is conveying through his eyes alone, Kimi moves to the side to allow Sebastian to get closer to the machine. He goes to climb off the bed to give him space, but Sebastian reaches for his wrist.

"I need you, too." he pleads, eyes shining.

"Okay." Kimi replies gently, sitting back down on the bed again. He reaches for his boyfriend's hand, lightly stroking his thumb across the top in an act of reassurance. He lets go, allowing Sebastian to get nearer to the end of the bed, watches through his increasing haze of arousal as his boyfriend touches the machine.

"Lie on your back, Seb." Kimi says, watching as the younger man's muscles visibly move beneath his skin, the way his body moves so fluently (if slightly shakily with anticipation and more than a little arousal).

Sebastian does as he is told, moving his legs apart as he does so. He hears Kimi sigh happily at the sight.

"Here, use some more of this." Kimi says as he passes the German the lube. Once it is passed back to him, he pours some into his own hand and coats the dildo on the machine in it, knowing how new this experience is to Seb and wanting to allow him as much pleasure as possible.

Sebastian releases a shaky breath as Kimi does so.

"Kimi, I need it!" he whines suddenly.

"Fuck, Seb..." He briefly leaves the bed to help Sebastian line up with the machine in front of him, holding it still as the younger moves closer; close enough for the tip of the dildo to rest again his entrance.

"Do you want it? Now?" Kimi teases, waving the control in the air before a desperate German.

"Please..." he breathes.

Kimi pushes a small button, causing the machine to move forwards momentarily. The movement, however, is enough to enter Sebastian.

He releases a low moan, loving the feeling of it inside of him. He pushes again the dildo, wanting more of it inside of him, and quickly.

"Kimi!" he begs.

Absolutely adoring the level of control that this gives him over Sebastian, Kimi presses another button, slightly above the first. The machine reacts instantly, entering Sebastian almost fully. He clutches at the bedsheets with one hand, the movement unusual and kind of alien to him. But it can't be in a bad way, because it has Sebastian writhing, wanting more.

"Scheisse." he moans loudly, pushing back even more until the machine bottoms out.

Kimi watches in fascination as the German throws his head back into the bed. Until this moment, he has never seen his boyfriend exactly like this; never been able to watch his every intimate movement, every shiver, because he's always the one directly causing those things; loving every moment of it but never being fully able to just see.

His own dick demands attention, but he keeps to his word.

"Faster, Kimi! Fuck-k."

Those words take Kimi to a place he can't come back from, in the best possible way. The Finn turns up the machine; not once, but by two settings. The effect is immediate; Sebastian's toes involuntarily curl, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Oh mein _Gott_ , bitte, Kimi, bitte! S-so gut."

Kimi, upon hearing his boyfriend's mother tongue (which he thinks is the most wonderful thing in the world), firmly presses his lips to the German's, entering with his tongue immediately, receiving no complaints. The way that Sebastian often loses control over the language that he speaks during sex never fails to drive Kimi wild. The Finn lifts one leg over Sebastian's stomach, straddling him lightly, without breaking the kiss. It isn't long before both men are moaning passionately into each other's swollen mouths, a sheen of sweat coating their bodies and with each other's hair sticking to their faces.

Kimi reaches between them, kiss still intact, and begins jerking off Sebastian's leaking cock, causing the younger to accidentally bite Kimi on the bottom lip, drawing a moan from the Finn and causing him to push Sebastian slightly into the mattress. Blood drips from Kimi's lips, the metallic taste mingling with their salivia.

Feeling as though he would literally explode if he denied himself contact any longer, Kimi grabs his own dick while still jerking his boyfriend off. A low moan bubbles from his lips as he feels the German's dick sliding against his own, and he pumps them both faster.

Sebastian begins desperately rutting up against Kimi, the hand that isn't currently caught up in the sheets reaching up to pull Kimi closer. With the machine still moving quickly inside Sebastian, it becomes obvious to Kimi that he is soon to be nearing his climax. It's in the way his muscles tense, the way his lips part, and how he practically sells his soul to pleasure.

Between labored breaths, Kimi asks:

"Do you want to come?"

"Ja, ja! Bitte!" comes the reply from the younger man.

Kimi's hand speeds up, occasionally running his thumb across their tips and drawing synchronised moans from each every time.

Leaning down further, Kimi bites down on Sebastian's neck while he continues to jerk them both off together. It's the final straw for the German, who falls into oblivion.

His muscles tense in unison, and Kimi lifts his head just in time to watch his boyfriend's mouth fall open and eyes shut. A loud moan flies from Sebastian's lips -voice husky- just as Kimi feels warm cum spray over his hand and stomach.

A few moments later, Kimi reaches his own orgasm, covering him and Seb in more cum with a growl. Feeling as though the air has been pushed out of him, he leans forward onto Sebastian, careful not to put too much weight onto him. Small speckles of black fill his vision, and it takes a few seconds for him to come back to his senses. When he does, however, Sebastian is still squirming.

"Kimi... _fuck_ , the machine..."

It suddenly hits Kimi that although they'd both reached their climaxes, that damn machine had no intention of stopping of its own accord. And a rather over-sensitive Sebastian almost looked on the verge of a second orgasm.  
  
Removing his legs from his boyfriend's sides, he reaches over to the remote, hitting the off button. The noise that escapes the German's mouth at that should be downright _illegal_. Kimi can't help but smile at that.

Crawling back over, Kimi begins licking the cum off Sebastian's stomach, drawing a light sigh from the over-sensitive man. The Finn swallows, before running his fingers through the remaining white liquid and putting them to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian licks it all up.

 

Sebastian moves back up the bed, groaning as the machine leaves him.

Lying next to his boyfriend, Kimi turns to face Sebastian.

"Did you like it?" he asks peacefully after a few minutes, tiredness beginning to set in. Sebastian yawns before replying.

"That was so hot. And, in a way, I wish you didn't turn it off."

Kimi raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"You sure?" he questions.

"Well, you try it and see for yourself!" the German defends, leaning his head affectionately into Kimi's shoulder, a wave of warmth washing over him.

"I don't think so." he replies lightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head.

"What if I said there would be icecream involved?" Sebastian laughs.

"Then I would say maybe."


End file.
